The Hunger Games: 23 Mortalities, One Victor
by RayT22
Summary: The Hunger Games: a complicated process. With tributes from all across Panem, only one can make it out. It seems a normal games, but the gamemakers have a few twists up their sleeve. SYOT OPEN!
1. Chapter 1: The Arena Choice

**Chapter 1:**

 _Seiken Riser, Head Gamemaker, The Capitol_

"Mr. Riser!" I heard a faint voice call as a woman, short brown hair, with over the top red lipstick and vibrant pink eyeliner runs over to me, file papers scattered in her hands. She runs over and politely grabs a chair and sits.

She's the lowest rank in the Gamemaker career, being the one to edit the video shown to the tributes before the two, helpless souls from each district get reaped and sent to an arena to probably die.

The woman pulls herself together and begins to speak. "Mr. Riser, we need to start plans for making the arena!" she says, mashing all the words together so I could barely hear a word she said. I absorb the 'words' she has just said as she places a sheet with three arena names and a short, vague description of them.

In my short glance, I can get the feel of the three arenas. One's set on an island, filled with luscious foods and water sources but each island has a grotesque twist. The next labeled " ** _2"_** is an arena set in an abandoned city with only a minimal amount of sources. The final one seemed to be a normal arena that would, at the end, be flooded and the person that can survive the longest underwater survives.

I thought of that one as boring because all the tributes would just drown to death in the finale, not fight and make a dramatic ending. The only arena that I thought could keep alliances together but still be dangerous and have dramatic fighting scenes was the abandoned city.

"Abandoned City!" I boldly announced, dropping a seal of approval on the 'Seal If Wanted' section below the description. She gave a quick nod of thanks and bolted out of the room, snatching the law paper from the desk, with her other scattered, unorganized papers and hurried off in the crowd of people in the hallway, disappearing in seconds.

I sat back in my office chair, leaning back, making a _creak!_ sound as I did it. I pondered about the tributes, the arena, the Bloodbath, but most importantly, the winner.

 _Aisya Meyers, District 1 Escort, The Capitol_ :

I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. The most luxurious and powerful district, District 1, had now been mine to reap from. My skin tingled in excitement, my heart throbbed in nervousness, and my stomach felt like it was going to churn out of anxiety. I held myself together and sighed.

Tomorrow was the Reaping ceremony, my favorite day to watch from my childhood to my escorthood, I would now be the one reaping these tributes and giving them tips, talking to them, and sending them off before one would most-likely come out as a victor.

I remember my days in District 11, the agricultural district for fruits and vegetables. I remember looking out at the plains and meadows, watching the children and adults work constantly in the beaming sun, day and night. They had faces of sadness and despair like a loved one had just died.

I sit back in my fuzzy, but scratchy chair, covering myself in the chair's 'fur' and getting up to sweep the hairs off. The hairs flew away like birds on their first mission away from the nest and I gave a quick laugh before absorbing myself in another chair not as comfortable, but made it easier so I wouldn't constantly have to get up because of the chair's 'fur.'

I take a sip of the fresh, clean water that was on a side table between the two chairs and place it back down on the coaster. I hear the announcement that the escorts, mentors, and Gamemakers should go to bed so they can get up extra early for the Reaping. It startles me but I reluctantly oblige, heading towards my designated, temporary bedroom.

I worry about the tributes, the games, and the victor's. Will the victors be mine?, I don't know. But can I influence that, yes I can, and that's what kept me up all night.

 _Thanks for reading! I finally got this SYOT out that I've been really urging to get out. Please submit your tributes and here's some info regarding the Games:_

 _Please keep tributes realistic_

 _Volunteers, as usual, are allowed_

 _Reaping Ages are still 12-18_

 _Career Districts are still 1, 2, and 4_

 _Please make sure to not send more than 2 tributes (maybe three) as I want as many people as possible to participate_

 _You can reserve a tribute for 24 hours. Try not to though (it might increase the chance of your tribute becoming a bloodbath tribute) just saying.._

 _Reserved and taken tributes will be in my bio so check there before posting and sending a tribute_

 _Here's the tribute form. PM this to me and you'll have your tribute spot guaranteed_

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _District:_

 _Gender:_

 _Sexuality:_

 _Reaction to Getting Reaped/Why did they volunteer:_

 _Liking of the Hunger Games in general:_

 _Family:_

 _Friends:_

 _Goodbyes:_

 _Training Strategy:_

 _Training Score:_

 _District Token:_

 _Bloodbath Strategy:_

 _Arena Strategy:_

 _Finale Strategy:_

 _Why They Should Win?:_

 _PM this to me and you'll guarantee your spot. As always good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor_

 _PS: Other chapters will be longer so don't worry!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Rule Changing

**Chapter 2:**

 _Castor Moon, President of Panem, 34_

I looked down at the vicious twist I had just created, embracing the year I was allowed to do this. This twist would upset not only the districts, but the Capitol as well. Once the tributes were in, though, it would be the most interesting games yet.

I leaned back in the textile fabric chair, resting my back as I stared out the window of the rising sun. The sunlight reflected on the vibrant colors of the Capitol and the high-tech cars started to emerge from the fancy houses lined up neatly all across the Capitol.

I double-checked the twist just to make sure this is what I wanted. The letter about the twist had been handwritten by me, and I decided after a quick glance at the twist, I approved it by myself and quickly sealed the top flap of the envelope with a white sticker with the Capitol logo on it.

I grabbed the envelope and made my way down through the red-carpeted hallways, down and through the narrow shortcuts, and to the 'Gameroom' where the gamemakers worked on the arena. I peered in to see them all sitting at a white, grand table, working on a hologram I presumed to be the arena.

I burst open the doors and everyone was surprised I had walked in through the doors besides a fellow late colleague or even some Capitolites that mistook the wrong door.

I sighed and saw the Head Gamemaker, perched up in a corner, and he looked up at me and gave a silent 'hello' gesture.

"Hello Mr. President," Seiken Riser, the Head Gamemaker said, giving a nod.

"Hello Mr. Riser," I responded, giving him a smirk. I began to talk immediately. "Mr. Riser, I have decided I'm going to change the rules of the games..." I said, taking a pause.

The Gamemakers gasped as there hadn't been a change to the rules of the games in 87 years.

"Focus on the arena," Seiken commanded, but I counter-acted his claim.

"Let them listen, Mr. Riser," I said. "It's important to their job as well."

"Fine," Seiken whined. "Let them listen on."

"As I was saying," I continued, scratching my head, "the games will have their rules changed, not dramatically though," I said, giving an evil smirk.

"What's the twist?" Seiken asked impatiently, drumming his fingers on the grand table.

"We will add two more tributes to compete in the games, one male from the Capitol and one female from the Capitol to compete," the Gamemakers gasped again, this time in confusion. The Hunger Games was made to remind the districts of the rebellion, but the Capitol shouldn't be competing.

I knew these questions the Gamemakers would have, so I continued on with the speech.

"The Hunger Games were made to remind the districts of their rebellion, I know, but the games have been getting boring over the past few years so I decided to change the rules," I lectured.

"Excellent idea, Mr. President," Seiken said. "But wouldn't this be better for a quell?"

"No, I want this in the rules for the rest of the game's history," I responded and smirked.

"Any questions?" I asked, scanning around the room, looking for possible questionees. There were none and I wrapped up my lecture.

"Thank you Mr. Riser," I said, smiling widely. "I'll announce this to the Capitol soon..." I announced, as I opened the light, metal doors of the Gameroom open.

I exited the room and sighed. I had no idea how this would go, but this would certainly be an interesting games.

 _Thanks for reading! I know this one was short but the Reapings (next chapter) will be longer! Please make sure to send in the tributes as I want to get to the reapings as quickly as possible. If you reserved, try to submit soon and thanks for reading this end caption. Good luck with your tributes you've sent me and may the odds be ever in your favor._

 _PS: I'm not accepting reviewed characters unless they're well thought out. I'll do the reapings once I have a pair of two tributes and remember you can send only two (maybe three if you really want, but one will be guaranteed bloodbath) tributes._


End file.
